The Tale of Night the Umbreon
by karmaaaaaaaa
Summary: You know, life can be cruel sometimes. Chased by hunters without a clue where to go, then suddenly you're flying through the air... Now you're expected to be loyal to a random person, who of all people is stalked by a demon-dragon. This is Night's life. And this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Anything between these{} is a pokemon talking.

Anything between these"" is regular dialouge{Duh!}

Anything between these() is a tiny interuption by me.

* * *

Chapter One

Night tightened his jaw, heading straight towards a cliff. Rocks tumbled over the edge of the cliff.  
"Hey, boss, I heard him this way!" The voice sounded vaguely like the chief's subordinate from the Safe Touch comercials.  
"Well then hurry up, ya dimwitt!" The next voice was rough and sounded high-pitched and nasal.  
Night bit his lip.  
There was one more option of escape.  
Night did something he never would of expected.  
He jumped.  
Night closed his eyes. This was the end... (No, he is not comitting suicide.)  
Night heard a voice.  
"Catch him, Watermelon!"  
Watermelon?, Night thought.  
As Night opened his eyes, he felt something swoop down and catch him in something hard... and wet. Night soon realized he was inside a Pelipper's beak.  
Surprisingly, it was kinda roomy, and not as sticky as he would think it would be, but that didn't make it any less gross.  
'Watermelon' landed on the ground next to a human. The human, as far as Night could tell, was a girl with brown hair and grey eyes.  
"Hey, great job catching the Umbreon, Watermelon!" she said with a laugh.  
{No problemo,} replied Watermelon. Night hopped out of Watermelon's beak.  
{Who are you?} he asked.  
Watermelon rolled his eyes.  
{I just saved your life, and what do I get?! 'Who are you?' Arceus, can't I get a little respect here?!}  
The Pelipper's attidude completely changed.  
{Hi! I'm Watermelon! Who are you?!}  
Night was speechless for a second.  
{Hello, Watermelon, I'm Night..?}  
The girl smiled.  
"I see you two are friends. Now, maybe I can catch this Umbreon..." Night had no time to react as he was enveloped in a red light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap, today was a random Saturday.**

**I finished eating breakfast, and checked my reviews and suddenly...**

**BAM.**

**Review on TToNtU.**

**Which is surprising because this was my first fic and I never expected anyone to read it.**

**Then again I never expected 43 reviews on another fic...**

**So, in honor of that one reviewer, loganthepiratefox52...**

**I will continue TToNtU.**

* * *

**(Also I'm ditching all of the weird dialogue things.)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Night groaned, feeling a throbbing pain in his head. Was he dead? Or did those creeps catch him?

At that thought, the Umbreon sprung up, his ears tilted back, snarling.

"Hey, new guy. Calm down, would you?" An angry voice, possibly just annoyed.

A sigh.

"You don't get it, do you? You were running, you jumped, I caught you then our trainer caught-you caught you."

Right, he remembered now. That annoying voice was from Watermelon, right? The possibly bipolar Pelipper who saved him.

Then there was a girl. Her name was Savannah, right? No, not Savannah... Uh...

"Her name's Sarah," Watermelon said, as if to answer his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You were mumbling to yourself. You do that a lot, you know."

Night sighed, no longer focusing on the Pelipper, but instead his surroundings. A cave, lit by an oil lamp, casting a nice glow on the place. Next to the lamp was a backpack, bright pink with a leaf-like fabric atop of it. It reminded him of a strawberry. On the floor next to the backpack were two pokeballs, a standard red-and-white one and a black-and-white one with two yellow stripes going down it. To be honest, he had no clue which was his, as he heard stories of humans catching pokemon in balls. He thought of it as an old wives tale, although now he had proved himself wrong. The human girl - Shirley? - was hunched over an object, her hand touching her face, as if she grew a beard or something. Humans grew facial hair, right? Were there differences, like with Nidoran?

To be honest, he knew little, perhaps nothing, about humans. Maybe he could ask her?

He sat up, walking over to- What was her name?

Ah, Sarah, right.

"Hello?" he called, bright red eyes looking up at the human girl.

She jumped, dropping the mirror as it clattered on the floor, Night leaping back.

"Oh, it's just you..." She sighed, before quickly stroking his cheek. "Heya buddy. You've been getting better? You passed out not long after I caught you... Course, it's not like I could understand you, I guess..." She seemed to be talking to herself now, and a weak smile was upon her face.

"Heh?" Night cocked his head, his long, tube-like ears drooping to the left.

"Heh... You hungry?" she asked. Maybe she was deaf, otherwise she would have told him why she couldn't understand him... After all, he clearly asked 'why'. Was it because of her weird, lumpy ears? If that were the case, then Watermelon wouldn't be able to hear either.

As the Umbreon followed Sarah, he decided that humans were weird.

But at the moment they were also his only source of food.

And no, he was not going to eat her, disturbing fan-base.

Wait, what?

He had no clue where his train of thought was headed, but he shrugged off those thoughts along with thoughts of humans merged with pokemon.

Night decided he must have hit his head somewhere.

He jumped at a loud scraping noise, a bowl sliding against the cave floor. Inside it was an odd mound of... Something, brown in color. It wasn't _poop_, right?

He gently nosed it, feeling it gently squish against his nose, at which he reeled back in disgust.

It smelt like a blend of berries, although a bitter and salty smell were the most noticeable.

He gently walked over to the pellets, examining the small can-like food. He could see small chunks of berries in the food.

Night sighed. Was this really what he had to eat?

He took a small bite of a pellet, wrinkling his face in disgust. It was bland, with only hints of bitter and saltiness, other than that, it was comparable to eating paper.

Dry, crumbly, chewy paper.

He spit it out on the floor, glaring at the mush. Its center was white, and made him wonder, what exactly was in the pellet? Salt? He hoped so.

Sarah had turned to face Night and the pile of pellet, before grimacing.

"Ah... You're not used to it, are you..?"

Night responded by scraping his tongue furiously.

Sarah walked over to the mound, scraping it up with a napkin while making a disturbed face.

Night turned to face Watermelon, who hadn't left the perch he had found above Night's 'nest'.

"Do we really have to eat that?" he asked. Good Mew, please say no, please say no...

"Hmm... Yep. It's pretty good, I don't know what your problem is."

Night sweatdropped.

"Were you caught by Sarah or were you raised by her, from an egg?"

"Raised from an egg, why? Weren't you raised by a trainer before and you ran away or something?"

Night laughed.

"Hah! As if! Wild raised. You've never eaten berries?"

"Ew, no! Aren't they poisonous?"

"... I need to teach you about the wild, my friend."

"Ugh." Watermelon had turned away from the Umbreon, while Night just felt pity for the poor soul.

_Are we ever going to do anything? I hope so._

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

Night sighed, flopping down on his nest. They hadn't done anything, as if to torture him. The Umbreon was bored out of his mind, but refused to go in the pokeball. It went against everything the old wives tales said. Did trainers really force pokemon to fight? It seemed unethical.

He closed his eyes, listening for a while as he heard Watermelon shift around before falling asleep on his perch. Sarah had a 'sleeping bag', which looked very uncomfortable. He preferred the soft feeling of the moss bedding he slept on.

After a while, he opened his eyes, looking around. Watermelon was sound asleep, the cave dark. The moon was high in the sky, Zubat and Woobat flying into the sky, the loud squeaks comforting Night of the times when he was still a Eevee kit, pressed up against his mother and siblings. Were they okay? Of course not. It was why he was running in the first place, right? Because the hunters were after his siblings, and now, him.

He sighed, shifting so the opening of the cave was behind him. Instead his eyes rested on Sarah. She seemed to be having a nightmare, otherwise she just squirmed a lot. From what limited - extremely so - knowledge on humans, he knew that, like many other living things - alright, just pokemon and what very few animals still existed - had nightmares too.

How did he comfort a human, was the question.

Night pushed himself up, walking over to the sleeping girl.

He sat in front of her, staring at her. Did he nuzzle her?

"Nnnrgh..." she mumbled in her sleep.

"Sierra?" he asked, nuzzling her.

"Uhhn..." A groan, and she shoved the air in front of her.

Night felt a bit scared. Was she dying?

"Nooo..."

Sarah bolted awake, looking around in a frenzy.

"G-Get away!" Her hands were raised in a classic karate pose, her eyes narrowed.

"A-Are you okay, Shannon?"

"Oh, it's just you Night..." She sighed, gently petting his head. "It was just a nightmare... I'm fine..."

"So... Just a nightmare? You're not dying, right?" Night asked, even though he knew she couldn't understand him.

"Nono... I'm not dying..." She paused. "Wait... Since when did you talk..?"

"Uhmm... So your lumpy ears can hear me?"

"My ears aren't lumpy! Jeez!" She had gotten out of her sleeping bag, instead walking over to a mirror, gazing at it, gasping.

And it clattered to the floor once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyy and welcome backkkkkkkkk!**

**I know, you're all thinking.**

**WHAAAAAAAATTTTT - That's you guys, by the way. WHAAAAAAAATTTTT? Pyro's updating in less than two weeks?**

**Yep. Be amazed~**

**loganthepiratefox52 - Sorry, I'm not using OC's for this. I already have a plot *gasp* planned out, and introducing a new main character would throw everything off. Of course, cameos are still a thing...**

* * *

The mirror clattered to the floor, the loud clang resonating throughout the cave, as Sarah stared in shock.

"Uzahh- Wha?" Incoherent babbling noises were produced from Sarah's mouth.

Night's ring's weren't glowing, as he could control the chemical which resided inside his ears, like a lamp, almost. He could see fine without them, as being a dark type let him see. Why go into detail about it? Because, there was a strange thing: There was still a light being produced. A slight red glow, from Night's orange-red eyes, although it produced little-to-no light. Instead, there was a different source of light, a deep crimson, casting a slight glow, producing slightly more light than Night's own. The only reason Night's eyes glowed was simply because of the glowing chemical that caused his rings to glow, although the chemical was almost like blood, spread throughout his body. His eyes just so happened to be a place where the chemical seemed to gather the most, although if you moved away his fur, you could see a slight glow, though his dark black fur absorbed almost all of the light.

But this light, was much more different.

Why?

Because it came from Sarah. A human, who, if you lived under a rock, or in Night's case, lived _inside_ a rock, knew it was incapable for a human to produce such a glow. Even Night knew that.

This glow, this light, was almost non-existent, simply existing because of the light it produced. This, this beautiful masterpiece, some might say, was a pure and utter power. It radiated from the glow, and even stranger, Sarah herself. The light, which was a soft crimson glow, was entrancing, simply because of it's captivating power.

"Oh my Mew..." Her faint whisper, barely audible.

"Wh-What is it..?" Night found his words to be hard to speak, the power emanating from her eyes choking him, in a sense.

She blinked, which made Night get dizzy for a second, the power in the air suddenly dropping and soaring back up again.

"Not... Sure?" She hadn't said an entire sentence, was the power effecting her too? That wouldn't make much sense...

Night had padded over to her, nudging the mirror towards her.

Sarah lifted it up, brushing her hair behind her ear, although it fell back over her ear. Grumbling, she dug around in her backpack, which was right next to her mirror, and took out a hairpin, pulling her hair back with that.

"Oh my Mew..." Night gasped.

Her ears weren't her lumpy ears, instead they were delicate, soft... Night couldn't tell the color, so he turned on the chemical. Her ear, now that he could see better, were a light cream, folded over, in a sense, like cute little fox ears. They twitched slightly, reminding him of a Ninetales as it was about to attack...

Could she be turning into a Ninetales? He had heard of tales when a human had wronged a Ninetales by grabbing a tail, which were very sensitive, bringing the Ninetales excruciating pain, similar to an impact from a charging Tauros- of course, only in the area where the human had grabbed it. As a reflex, power was released from the tail. What it did, mattered on which tail was grabbed. Never grab the smallest tail, it is the most sensitive, since it was the newest tail. But what tail would that be?

"Suwako? Have you ever grabbed a Ninetales's tail?" he asked.

"No, I never would... It's common knowledge that a Ninetales takes offense when a human touches it."

"Not really... It's like getting hit by a Double-Edge... Which really hurts. But then, how did you get cursed?"

"Uh... I don't know..."

Night sighed. "Then how?"

Sarah groaned. "I don't know..."

Night looked outside. The sun slowly rose, much to his dislike. Did that much time really pass?

"Ugh... Should I go wake Watermelon up?"

"No, I'll do it..." Sarah pushed herself up, walking over to Watermelon.

"Heya buddy... Get up..." she mumbled, poking at Watermelon.

"I don't wannaa..."

Night sighed. Now what? It was early, very early. Was he really going to have to get up at this hour everyday? He supposed he should be grateful, where else would he go?

There was a loud groan, from Watermelon probably accepting his fate.

"Took you long enough..." Sarah smiled. Night saw that she had bags under her eyes.

"Ugh... Fine... Can I eat..?"

"Yes, you can..."

"Mmkay, Sarah..." He must have been half asleep, otherwise he would be asking questions.

As Night lay by the opening of the cave, his mind began to wander, thoughts slowly grasping his mind and tugging at it in different directions.

_I wonder, have they made it out alright? _A few days prior to the events of his capture, his siblings and him had been hiding in a small burrow. There were three of them, including Night. There was Scorch, a Flareon. He was the oldest, the leader of the group. Stern, strong, and level-headed. He wasn't the fastest of thinkers, and didn't plan much, but to Night and his sister he was the best brother in the world. His sister, Bluefin, was a Vaporeon, a shiny one at that. She was innocent, the youngest of the group. She was carefree, not necessary good considering the fact they were on the run, but she could focus when she wanted to. She gave a perfect facade, in Night's eyes. Once they were trapped on a cliff, as the hunters came closer. They had wanted her, so she stepped forward like she wanted to give herself up. A hunter grinned and tried to grab her, but she shot a Water Gun at him and he fell off the cliff, sickening crack and all. Night liked to think he lived.

Lastly, there was Night. He was the strategist, through and through. No matter what, he always had a plan! At least, that's what he thought.

_Until that day..._

"Hey! Umbreon! Come on!" Sarah called from her backpack.

Night was jerked back to reality.

He said nothing as he walked over to Sarah, looking up at her deep crimson eyes.

She smiled as she picked up an Ultra ball, pressing the button as the bright red light hit Night as he became lost in a world of thought.

_What a cruel place, indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Please note: There is a person that is mainly of ambiguous gender. Before switching to Night, they will be referred to as a 'they'. With Night, they will, for the most part, be referred to as a 'he'. This is confusing and pretty worthless and could have been avoided if I just told you what was in their pants but naw we're doing it this way.**

* * *

A dark, shady figure, in a dark, shady room.

"S-Sirs?" There was a voice, seemingly from the large gaping entrance that lead into the eerily and unnaturally pitch-black room.

"We've been expecting you..." Two voices spoke in unison, a deep almost-demonic voice, and a high-pitched voice, as if they had sucked down an entire balloon full of helium.

"Y-Yes sirs..." The figure shakily walked into the room. A slight yellow glow came from an object, so one could see the figure's face. A person of an unidentifiable gender, in their teens, with hair whose color could not be identified. Their eyes were hard to see in the dark light, though if you were to squint enough, they were a beige with lavender flecks within them. They wore a black suit, carrying a tray that held a tea set on it, which looked expensive. The cups, maize, were filled to the brim with tea.

The room was dark, although the object that produced the light sat on a table, that they could see now. With a shaky breath, the tray was set on the table as they stood in front of it.

A long, smoky tentacle rose from the ground, with a deep crimson claw at the end of it. It slowly lowered itself in the cup, as if to test the temperature. It pulled out, and the two voices spoke again.

"Much too cold. How long had it been out?"

"I-I just made it, sirs..."

"... Hmm. Very well. Seems as if we might have to get ourselves a tea-maker instead."

"Y-Yes sirs."

"Another thing... You were quite slow today, no? I'm not getting much younger..."

"O-Of course, sirs."

The object, which was a stone, was a yellow and glowed.

"Now, now... Let's get down to business, hmm? Have you found our target?"

They nodded.

"Y-Yes sirs... They're not very far away from Viridian City."

"Ah, how nice. Please, send some men there, I want them to watch."

"J-Just watch? Sirs, they are for combat, not for simple scou-"

"This is not a _question_, this is an _order_. Send our best men to Viridian, I hear that there is a festival happening soon. Of course, dear, you'll be able to go and see them soon enough."

"O-Of course, sirs..."

"Now now... Will you go and order a tea maker? Better yet, buy one in Viridian."

* * *

Night walked alongside Sarah, Watermelon flying above her. On the way to Viridian they had explained everything to Watermelon, who had promptly fainted after the explanation. Such a drama queen, he was.

"There's a festival, right?" Watermelon asked.

"S'pose so... This is the yearly festival for the beginning of Kanto, right?"

Night had tuned them out, instead thinking, as he always did. A festival? It sounded innocent enough, what could go wrong? Not like he needed a break though. But still, a festival seemed nice enough. For the beginning of Kanto, huh?

_I wonder what'll be there..._

Night looked around. There were plenty of people there, some with pokemon, some without. Some old, some young.

There were some stands too, some sold food, others sold toys. One was a game where you had to throw a golf ball into a cup, and if you made it in, you got a pet Luvdisc. If he listened very carefully, he could hear them speak.

"Glub (Do you think we'll ever get out of here?) glub?"

"Glub glub (I doubt it)."

"Glub (Man, I hate being a Luvdisc.) glub."

"Glub glub (We should become Hatedisc.)."

"Glub (See Timmy, this is why no one likes you.) glub."

Nigh decided that Luvdisc had a bad sense of humor.

"Hey, Night. What do you think?" Watermelon asked.

"Pardon?"

"We were going to go try and enter a battle competition," Sarah replied.

"Oh. Uh, sure, I guess..."

"Great!"

And so they took off running.

* * *

They had finally entered the competition after a while. The lines were long and boring, and there was certainly a lot of writing involved.

"You guys will be in the next round after this, I think," Sarah said with a smile.

"Great!"

"Okay," Night yawned. He hadn't been paying much attention, instead feeling something much different. Now, Night wasn't a psychic type, nor did he believe in stuff like that, as in telling the future, but his spidey-senses were going nuts. Something was wrong.

No, no, probably not. It was an innocent festival, right? Yeah, it was. Of course it was.

"And Lucas is the winner!" a man announced. Night couldn't see him through all of the people, although he was probably near the arena. That WAS what they were called, right?

Sarah's face lit up, grinning.

"That was awesome!" Her ears were poking out of her hair now...

"Sarah," he hissed.

"Oh!" She sheepishly grinned, folding her ears back beneath her hair. "These are weird..."

"Are they? Your ears before were wrinkly... I doubt you couldn't hear anything from those."

"I could!"

"Sure."

"Ack!"

Sarah was knocked down onto the floor by a person who looked equally stunned. As a matter of fact, they fell too.

They had messy brown hair and lavender eyes, and wore a brown jacket with a white shirt underneath. A pair of simple black pants went along with them, and they looked stunned. From what Night could tell, appeared to be female, but at the same time, perhaps they were male..?

Humans are odd.

Either way, they landed _on top _of Sarah, his face mere inches away from her's.

"... Um, hi?" Sarah was giving them a look as she said that.

"I'm sorry!" Their voice seemed to lack gender as well, however that may be.

Sarah grunted, pushing herself up and dusting herself off.

"It's fine..." she muttered.

"I'm terribly sorry to ask you this, but, have you any clue where a store for appliances may be?" he asked.

"... What appliance are you looking for?"

"Tea maker."

"... Over there." Sarah seemed to point in a random direction, at which they nodded.

"Thank you, miss." He dipped his head before walking away.

"That guy was strange, wasn't he..?" Sarah mused.

Night nodded, looking off as he tuned Watermelon out. Something about them wasn't right.

Not right at all.


End file.
